Reassurance
by zndr.71
Summary: Miyagi/Shinobu Just a random one-shot. Takes place in Miyagi's office at M university. Shinobu comes to visit and there is a little bit of jealously, a small argument, some kissing, and some cute Shin and Miyagi stuff. :


**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any Junjou Romantica (or Terrorist :] ) I just use the characters to play out random scenes in my imagination.

**Note:**

Anyway, I got bored one day while writing the last chapter of my Ouran fic ('But This Time') and decided I wanted to write some Miyagi/Shinobu stuff. It's not my best work, but it was fun. Plus I realized I had only one other rated T fic, so I decided I needed another. (Because it is sometimes I challenge for me not to write M fics!) I'll probably end up making many Junjou Romantica fics (M and T ones), so keep updated on that!

Let's say this takes place about a month after the whole graveyard scene.

Also all the quotes I used are from the anime, not the manga. I've read the manga but I like the quotes for the anime.

* * *

_--"He sure runs his mouth with the best of them, but in reality, he can't do a damn thing. No regard for other people's feelings, he just barges in without permission wherever he damn well pleases. It's almost as itf I'm looking at my old self…it pisses me off. He shakes me up, throws everything off balance. That's why I shouldn't get near him. I know this, and yet…"--_

* * *

Shinobu Takatsuki sighed as he put his jacket over his bag on the ground and leaned against the desk he knew to be Miyagi's. He had only been waiting about seven minutes, but he was bored and getting impatient.

Deciding to be nosy, he spun around to look on the desk. He let a hand slide over the Literature books and over to the papers stacked in piles.

The first one was a lesson plan. Quickly he went through the stack only to find Lit notes and graded papers. Shinobu shook his head. This was Miyagi's job, his life. The things he loved.

Suddenly the sound of a hand on the door knob made the teen drop the papers back on the desk and turn around.

"Professor! I had just one quick question to ask you." It was a female voice.

"And what would that be?" That was definitely Miyagi's voice. Shinobu stayed still to listen.

"Well, it's just that I was having a bit of a problem understanding some of the notes I had taken and was wondering if I could have some extra tutoring with you."

Shinobu, who was back to leaning on the desk, began to lower his eyebrows. This girl had an obvious flirty voice, and he didn't like it at all.

"Of course, Miss Kishio. Today I'm rather busy, but tomorrow during your lunch break I have a few minutes and I can do a quick run through with you. Is that alright?"

"Thanks. You're the best Professor!" The girl giggled.

Shinobu was now clenching his fists. Did Miyagi really not notice that this girl was flirting with him? She'd probably be all over him tomorrow.

"Oh, Shinobu," Miyagi said rather surprised to see the younger boy in his office right now. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

Shrugging, Shinobu responded, "I my last class. I thought I'd come see you."

Miyagi walked more into the room. "What if your father was here? How would you explain you in my office?"

"It doesn't matter. He's not here." Shinobu said straightening up as Miyagi stood in front of him. "I know he has a meeting and will be gone for a week. So there is no problem with me being here, right?" He asked the taller man.

"Besides the point you're skipping class?" Miyagi asked, running a hand through his hair. "Wait, you aren't staying home alone are you?"

Shinobu glared at this. "And what if I am? I can take care of myself. I am 18."

"I _know_ how old you are." Miyagi said clearly, rolling his eyes. "And I also know that age has nothing to do with maturity or the ability to take care of yourself. _You_ are still a kid." Before the younger boy could speak up to argue or throw a fit, Miyagi went on. "You didn't answer my question."

Miyagi moved past Shinobu and began to look through his papers.

"My mother is at home." The high schooler said bitterly. He crossed his arms and glared at the Professor who seemed to be ignoring him for the most part as he looked through papers.

"So who was that?" Shinobu finally asked.

"Who?" asked Miyagi who didn't even look up. Instead he sat down in his chair.

"That girl who was flirting with you at the door."

"Huh?" Miyagi asked confused, looking up at Shinobu finally. "Oh! Miss Kishio. She's a student from one of my classes." He replied, going back to his papers and grabbing a pen. "And she wasn't flirting with me. She was asking for help." He continued, scribbling notes on a page.

Leaning against the desk again beside Miyagi's chair, Shinobu kept his arms crossed and looked over to the older one. "That was flirting." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Wanting extra tutoring with you and giggling like that." He said in disgust.

Still Miyagi didn't look up. Instead he chuckled and continued to write. "You get jealous way to easily, Shinobu."

At this Shinobu stood up angrily, though his cheeks held a light pink color. "I am _not_ jealous!" He said. "Isn't there something wrong with students flirting with their teachers?"

"And isn't there something wrong with what we are doing?" Miyagi shot back as he organized his papers. "You have no room to talk. You're a high school student."

"This is different." Shinobu shook his head. "Beside, you didn't think it was so _wrong_ when you were-"

"Shinobu, did you come here to argue with me? Because I am actually quite busy with my work," the older one asked, putting his pen down and looking up at the angry teenager.

The young boy looked away and to the ground. He still held an angry look on his face, but his cheeks remained that pink color. "I told you. I wanted to see you…"

Miyagi put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. Very quietly he heard the younger one whisper.

"I wish you'd understand."

Removing his face from his hands he eyed the boy who was still looking down at the floor. "What was that?"

Shinobu shook his head, not wanting to say something embarrassing.

"No, tell me." Miyagi pressed on. "You wish I'd understand what?"

Standing up straight, Shinobu turned and walked over to a book shelf just a few steps away from the Professor. "I wish you'd understand how much I love you." He muttered, a slight angry tone was there, but Miyagi knew the young one was being sincere.

Miyagi stood up, knowing he wasn't going to get any work done right now. "I think we discussed this already. Did you forget everything I said?" he asked, a slight annoyed tone in his voice.

The teenager turned around to look at Miyagi, his eyes narrowed. "I didn't forget what you said!" His face lost the angry look and he returned to look down at the floor between him and the older man. "It's just… I'm always the one to make the first move. And I'm the one that thinks about you all day and can't get you off my mind. I'm the one that can't figure out what to do to make you look at me." Shinobu suddenly stopped, his ears turning red. "Just forget it!" He said, gaining his angry tone of voice again.

Shinobu turned and began to stomp away.

That was until he felt Miyagi's hand grab onto his wrist and spin him around to look at him.

"You are so annoying." Miyagi said as he got into his face. "You to easily let your emotions get the best of you." He took a step, making Shinobu take one back, still having a tight grip on his wrist.

"Yeah, well, you don't use your emotions enough!" Shinobu said angrily. He tried to pull away but when he found he couldn't he began to talk again. "I can't help it!" He said, grabbing on to Miyagi's sleeve with his free hand. "This is your fault anyway. I didn't _want_ to fall in love with you, I just did!"

Miyagi froze, still holding on to the younger boy. Suddenly the scene only a few weeks ago passed though his thoughts.

_Shinobu crying..._

_The words he was saying..._

_" 'Maybe I want to try falling in love' just isn't enough! I'm selfish, I know, but I'll try my best, so…So I want you to really fall in love with me, and then, you have to care for me more then anybody else!"_

The older man kept his eyes on the younger boy who was looking down again. Very slowly he raised the hand that held on to Shinobu's wrist. He walked forward, making Shinobu take a few steps back before hitting a wall, his hand hitting the wall above his head. "You are such a kid." Miyagi said, though there was a slight sound of amusement in his voice. "You constantly need reassurance or you freak out." Very carefully and calmly, the Professor began to entwine his fingers with the teens. "You can't just accept something once. You have to just keep on and on."

Miyagi kept his eyes on the younger boy. He couldn't see his face, but his ears were bright red. Slowly Miyagi brought his free hand and put it to the Shinobu's jaw. He lifted it, making the other boys head tilt up. Now he could see the teens flustered face, his eyes looking anywhere but back up at the older man.

"Is that what you need? Reassurance?" Miyagi asked in a teasing whisper as he bent over to get his face even closer to Shinobu.

Very slowly Shinobu brought his eyes to look at Miyagi. "Don't try and embarrass me." He said in a very small voice, a hint of anger there.

Miyagi gave a small smile at the answer he was given. "I don't have to embarrass you. You do it to yourself."

Shinobu lowered his eyebrows, glaring at the man and then trying to turn his face away from his grip.

But Miyagi held on to him closely and brought their faces even closer.

Their breath began to mingle between them, making Shinobu meet with Miyagi's eyes again, the anger gone from his face. Instead he continued to go red at how close their lips were.

And then there was no distance between them.

Miyagi had leaned forward and captured the teens lips.

Shinobu's eyes remained open, slightly shocked. As he felt Miyagi's tongue lick at his closed lips, he shut his eyes tightly and gripped tightly at Miyagi's hand, which was still entwined in his, holding him against the wall.

Soon, Miyagi felt Shinobu seem to melt, his body relaxing as the younger boy's tongue came out to meet with his own.

Quickly he sucked on the tongue, then licked it, before pushing past it eager to get into his mouth.

At these actions, Shinobu with his free hand, grabbed a hold of the Professors sleeve again, gripping it tightly. He leaned forward, wanting more. He would never admit it, but he did need this. He also just wanted it.

Miyagi licked at the tongue that was forced back in it's owners mouth and Shinobu pushed and licked back at it.

Making sure to use the hand that wasn't entwined with the younger boys, Miyagi raised his free hand and brought it to Shinobu's side. As he searched the boys mouth, he began to move his hand to pull up on the high schooler's vest and white button up shirt to get it untucked. When that happened he slid his hand under it, finally feeling the others skin.

Shinobu pulled away from the kiss, needing to breathe. He kept his eyes closed, feeling the hand still on his stomach and sliding even farther up. The teen tilted his head, feeling his face heat up even more.

The older man took this chance to kiss at the other's jaw line before pulling his lips back to Shinobu's.

Pulling at the sleeve he held tightly, Shinobu tried to pull the other one closer to him. The hand was going farther up his chest. Their tongues pressed together closely in his mouth.

Then the door flung open.

"Professor, those books came-ah! Um.."

Miyagi quickly released Shinobu and stepped away. "Kamijou! U-uh, it's not what you were thinking…well, kind of…but-!" He held his hands up in the air, showing that he wasn't touching anybody. Though of course Hiroki had seen enough to know the truth.

Shinobu, who had been glaring evilly at Hiroki, turned around and went back to Miyagi's desk to grab his school bag and jacket. Without saying anything, he kept his head down and began to walk out of the room.

"I told you, I don't care who you date. But must I keep walking in on you two?" Hiroki said, walking into the room and over to his desk.

"Hold that thought." Miyagi said, running out of the room and down the hall. Thankfully no one else was in the hall. "Shinobu!"

Shinobu kept walking, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

"Hey, I know you hear me." Miyagi said annoyed, coming up behind him and grabbing his hand to turn him around.

Knowing he didn't have a choice, Shinobu turned around and looked at the ground.

"Look, about what we were talking about…" Miyagi begun.

"Just forget it old man." Shinobu said with his normal annoyed tone. "I'll come over and cook tonight, okay?"

Miyagi looked down at the younger boy who still wouldn't meet his gaze, knowing he was both embarrassed over everything that had been said and done, and even a bit mad at being interrupted.

"Alright." Miyagi nodded with a smile.

Shinobu turned around and began to walk down the hall. Suddenly he stopped though. "Tell your assistant to help that girl." He said as he turned around to look at Miyagi who was still watching him.

It took a minute for Miyagi to understand what he was talking about. "You really need to work on the whole 'commanding' thing. You shouldn't talk to your elders like that." He replied, not exactly answering the younger boy.

At this Shinobu stayed still and glared at Miyagi, silently threatening him.

"Fine, fine." Miyagi said, waving his hand in the air. "Just get going, you little shit." He said with a shake of his head as he turned around and made his way back to the office.

Of course, once he was turned around he smiled happily.

* * *

_--"He launches himself all-out at me, but really he's a coward, he swears at me all the time, but he blushes right up to his ears and he's always, always thinking only of me…How could I possibly not find him adorable?"--_


End file.
